Hiccup the Dragon Chief
by scribe0magic
Summary: Hiccup has a secrete, one that forces him off Berk with those loyal to him. He is able to become a Night Furry. Now he has to deal with starting a new tribe where it doesn't matter who or what you are, so long as you treat each other with respect. Dragon Hiccup. I DO NOT OWN HTTYD
1. Chapter 1

**A Viking's Secrete**

Have you ever had to keep something so secrete that if anyone found out it could cost you your life? I hope not. You see for as long as I can remember I have for some reason been able to turn into a dragon, and I live on an island that is plagued by dragon raids. See my problem. Thankfully the few people who have figured out my secrete have been very open minded and accepting of it. It helped that they had asked me up front about it and were willing to listen. Though I must admit, the first time it happened I nearly had a heart attack. Thankfully it was my blacksmith teacher Gobber who had figured it out fairly quickly and was very careful about talking to me about it. The others had gone to him first and _then_ came to me for confirmation.

Stoick the Vast's POV

I don't know what that boy is planing, but I will not let him get the best of me. We've been here for five hundred years and no dragon, shape shifter or not is going to take our homes from us without a fight. He hides the truth from us acting like most vikings, a capable warrior, a fine smith, great leadership skills and gets along with most people. Worst yet is the fact that he is my own son, I don't know how or why that is, but he is a threat that needs to be taken care of. But he hides himself so well and is liked by so many that trying to get rid of him without proof of his deception would recoil horribly on me. So I wait for the moment he slips, and I will be there to make sure he pays dearly for his lies.

Normal POV

"Hey Gobber, how are things?" asks Hiccup as he comes into the smithy. "O ya know, fine and dandy as things can be right after a dragon raid." replies Gobber in his normally cheery way. Hiccup sighs. "I know, so much death and destruction." "Aye, and lets not forget dragon training starts soon." says Gobber. "Ugh, that's going to be a nightmare." replies Hiccup. "Well, have to keep your father happy ya know." says Gobber. "I haven't known him to be happy with me in years Gobber. I don't know what is bothering him so much, he used to be so much happier and actually laughed and had fun, and know he's all business and hardly even chuckles anymore." says Hiccup. "Aye, I miss that two, but I'm bettin ya that he's on to your little secrete Hiccup." replies Gobber somberly. Hiccup lets out a sigh and puts on his work apron so he can help Gobber in the forge.

While Hiccup is in the back room that Gobber gave him to work on his inventions Stoick comes in, not realizing that Hiccup is able to hear him. "Gobber have ya seen anything strange today?" asks Stoick. "No, nothing out of the ordinary except your lack of humor lately." replies Gobber gruffly. "There is no time for humor when a beast is lurking in the village waiting to strike us down." says Stoick. "Stoick, we have tried to get rid of those terrors for years, they just keep coming back." replies Gobber with annoyance. "I'm not talking about those rats, I'm talking about the one that is hiding in plain sight!" snaps Stoick. "Huh, and what do you mean by that?" asks Gobber who has been annoyed by Stoick's behavior as of late. "I mean that there's a dragon that appears to be human." answers Stoick. By this point some villagers have gathered and are listening to Stoick's and Gobber's "talk" "Oh, and who on Berk would that be Stoick?, cuz an't no one been acting like one!" replies Gobber angerly. "Who? Gobber? I mean Hiccup!" yells Stoick. "Hiccup!? Are you daft?! He is one of our best warriors and has helped improve our defenses against attacks of all kinds with his various inventions and ideas!" exclaims Gobber with rage. Most of the villagers who are eavesdropping realize that Stoick is a very real threat to Hiccup and they need to convince him to find somewhere safe to live soon.

The other teens are also listening and are perplexed at what Stoick is saying. "Hiccup a dragon? Is he serious?" asks Astrid. "He appears so, but why? Hiccup has never shown any characteristics of someone who is really a dragon in disguise." answers Fishlegs. "Puff, if he is one then I am the heir!" states Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut say how cool it would be to fly and breath fire, much to the others annoyance.

"Aye Hiccup! He's just luring us into a false sense of security so when turns on us we are completely vulnerable!" shouts Stoick angerly. "Listen to yourself! This is your son your talking about here!" shouts Gobber. "If Hiccup is truly a dragon, then he is no son of mine." says Stoick coldly with stone cold eyes. Everyone is taken aback at what Stoick just said, as he basicly just disowned his son on the assumption of him being a dragon.

After Stoick leaves Hiccup comes out from the back room with a look of hurt and sorrow all over his face. "Hiccup, I think it's time we had that talk." says Gobber with no trace of joking in his words. "Your right it is, I'm going to go gather my things and meet you there." replies Hiccup sadly.

After dark and gathering as many of his things as possible, Hiccup goes to meet Gobber and the others who support him in a place that he found sometime ago. (The Cove). "Ah, Hiccup who made it." says Gobber. "Well dad was in the great hall, so it wasn't that hard." replies Hiccup with some sarcasm. "Hiccup, what are you going to do now? Your father has all but run ya threw." asks Astrid's mother. Hiccup just sighs and says. "Well I'm going to have to find somewhere else to live, but where?" "Well somewhere not bothered by that Red Death you told us about." says Fishlegs with some fear. "You're right about that, but I have no idea where to go."replies Ash. "Well, I am most certainly not going to stand around and let you go alone." says Fishlegs' father. "Aye, we'll follow ya where ever you go." agrees Astrid's mother. "But how can we all go?" asks Fishlegs. "Stoick isn't going to let us all just leave for no reason." "I have an idea, why not tell him that your all going out to find a new island for resources and a place to possibly have a colony." offers Hiccup. "That might work, but he'd get rather suspicious if you came along." Gobber pointed out. "Well, then pack my things on the ship and I'll follow you later." says Hiccup. Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had been brought over by their parents to listen in and they where shocked that they were all planing to leave Berk with Hiccup. Astrid couldn't take it and came in the cove and demanded to know what was going on. "It would be easier to just show you." says Hiccup. Astrid is puzzled by his statement and is shocked when he begins to change. After a few minutes Hiccup has completely transformed into a dragon. "Why is no one reacting to this!?" demands Astrid. "Simple lass, we have all seen this before." answers Gobber. "Coooool! What type are you?" says Ruffnut as she comes over with Tuffnut right behind her. "O-o-oh, Hiccup is non other that the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, a Night Furry." answers Gobber jubilantly. The three teens are struck numb at the fact that they are in the presence of the most feared dragon, and he's not being threatening at all. "Hiccup's a Night Furry!? Are you sure!?" exclaims Astrid in disbelief. Hiccup just shoots a plasma blast at the rock wall to prove it in response. "Okay, but if Hiccup's a night furry then does he know why the dragons attack us?" asks Astrid nervously. "Aye lass he does," answers Gobber. "Apparently there is something known as the Red Death that lives at the nest at Helheim's Gate, and it forces the dragons that live there to bring it food, or become food." "Then why don't they leave?" asks Astrid. "Well the Red Death is one of the few species that are Alpha class, which means they have the power to control other dragons that live in their nest." answers Fishlegs. Astrid is stunned at this and asks. "Then what about Hiccup? If he can be a dragon, then why isn't he under this Red Death's control?" "For one, I am the son of a chief, and second I lead a small number of dragons that have avoided her control." answers Hiccup who had changed halfway. This meant he still had his wings and tail as well as the earplates on the side of his head and scales covering parts of his body. Astrid is taken aback by Hiccup's appearance but still manages to ask. "You control dragons?" "Yep, they're actually listening in on this conversation right now." answers Hiccup. Astrid starts looking around trying to find the dragons Hiccup is talking about. "Don't bother, I've trained them in stealth so they are very hard to see, especially at night." says Hiccup. "So what are you going to do with us?" asks Astrid with a hint of fear. "Nothing, so long as you don't tell anyone, or threaten me." answers Hiccup. "Does this mean we are coming with you when you leave?" asks Tuffnut. "Yes, when I go so will everyone here. We'll start a new tribe, one that is open to new ideas and where everyone is equal no matter their gender, heritage, race, or species." answers Hiccup. "Aye, but I wont be able to leave until I get a replacement." states Gobber. "I know, and after we all leave dad's not going to let you go so easily." agrees Hiccup. "Good thing I know how to sneak away if I need to." jokes Gobber.

So everyone gets everything ready for them to leave as soon as possible. The grown ups go and tell Stoick that they want to go and find treasure and resources for Berk to help rebuild and gain some wealth. Stoick sees that there that with so many wanting to go he reluctantly lets them go, but to report back with in a month. After they all leave, Hiccup gets ready to depart after dark so no one can see him leave. Snotlout however had other plans and had stolen supplies from Gothie, who was one of the first people to figure out Hiccup's secrete, supplies that were known to be dangerous to dragons, but proved useful for healing pastes and brews. "Hey Hiccup I bet you wish you could sprout wings and fly away." teased Snotlout. "What in Thor's name are you talking about?" asks Hiccup. "Do I wish I could go with the others who just left, then yes, I do." "No-o-o-o I mean actually sprout wings and fly away." says Snotlout darkly as he lashes out and strikes Hiccup with Dragon's Bane, a whip like plant that has a sharp claw like thorn that is very poisonous to dragons, that causes a deep gash on his left arm. "Aggh!, what on midgard did you do that for?!" exclaims Hiccup. "Come on, everyone basicly knows the truth Hiccup, so come on, show us." taunts Snotlout. As Hiccup's wound begins to bleed, people can see that it's yellowish showing that it is heavily poisoned, but Hiccup is not showing any signs of it. "What are you talking about?! Show what?" asks Hiccup with hurt in his voice. "Oh, come on Hiccup, I know you are really a dragon, so come on and show me already." says Snotlout. "Dragon? Have you been listening to Mildew or something?" asked Hiccup who was beginning to get rather annoyed with Snotlout. "Gah! Just give it up already!" yells Snotlout as he throws a strange powder into Hiccup's face that causes him to cough harshly.

Everyone can see Hiccup is starting to sweet a lot and some of his sweet is black and scaly. "What *cough* are you *cough* trying to prove Snotlout? *cough*" asks Hiccup. "That I should be the heir, not you, but as you are a dragon anyways, I am still going to be." replies Snoutlout with greed. "Pfff, as if people are going to follow someone who steals and cheats his way to the top." replies Hiccup with distaste. "So what, once everyone sees the truth then they wont care, now change so I can kill you." says Snoulout.

The remaining villagers were watching the exchange and could see that Hiccup was indeed showing signs of his other form, but was still remaining strong. "If you think you are going to kill me, think again." says Hiccup with hurt and disappointment in his voice. "Don't forget that I am one of the best warriors on Berk." "Bah! I'm still better than you!" yells Snotlout as he begins to charge. Hiccup pulls out one of his twin blades and sidesteps him easily. "Hold still!" complains Snoutlout as he takes a back swing that grazes Hiccup on his thigh causing him to wince in pain. "Ha! I was hoping for a fight so I coated my weapon in all the mixtures that are deadly to dragons." sneers Snotlout.

Stoick had come over and saw his "son" fighting off Snotlout who had attacked him from no where and was still holding his own, even after being heavily poisoned, Stoick however did nothing and wanted to see the outcome of the fight. Hiccup had noticed his father not come and help him and knew that once he had dealt with Snotlout, he was going to leave. "Snotlout, I have had enough of this." said Hiccup with a cold look in his eyes. "So you get to have a taste of my true battle strengths." Hiccup then moved at a faster rate than and got behind Snotlout and stabbed him in a nonlethal way and said. "Now don't ever test my patients again." Hiccup then walked off into the woods.

Stoick was not happy, Hiccup had shown that even hindered he was still able to beat one of Berks warriors. To make things worse was that Hiccup had stomped off into the woods and had disappeared from his sight when he followed him. Latter that same night a night furry had freed the dragons held captive at the dragon kill ring and they all blasted it to pieces. "If I ever see him again, I am going to make him pay for his betrayal." growled Stoick darkly. Gobber was not happy things were going to get worse and there was nothing he could do, at least from Berk. After Gobber had managed to find a replacement for him at the blacksmith, he vanished overnight along with all of his belongings. Stoick was very livid at the fact that Gobber supposedly supported Hiccup over him and figured that the others who had left right before Snotlout attacked Hiccup, also supported him as well. So Stoick declared them all traitors and to be brought to him immediately if they ever show themselves again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Latter**

It has been a busy five years for Hiccup. After fleeing Berk into the woods Hiccup immediately transformed after losing his father and gathered all the dragons that were under his command. And when it got dark he freed the dragons in the kill ring to which they were grateful for and had known that Hiccup was always more than he appeared. After meeting up with the others Hiccup told them what had happened and they were all disgusted by Snotlout's behavior. After resting up and recovering Hiccup found the perfect place for them to live, an island beyond the cloud banks that surrounded most of the archipelago (Dragon's Edge).

Everyone was soon working on building homes and defenses and after a month of hard work they were done, it helped that the dragons were so useful for building houses and plowing fields. It was also during this time that Gobber had arrived from Berk after Hiccup found him in a small boat out at sea. Everyone knew that the first winter was going to be hard on them, but with the dragons help they fared better than they thought. Hiccup soon had a thriving village under his control and was handling it fairly well, he had patrols set up, made contact with Trader Johann who was eager to come with his wares, after going to Berk so they know what's going on, he also promised to not tell the people of Berk where they were as a safety precaution. Hiccup also had to deal with taking in people who's homes were destroyed from Dagur's rampage, as he had killed his father to become chief of the Berserker Tribe and wanted to return it to its "former glory."

Soon word had reached the other tribes that a new tribe known as the Dragonwings had been founded and their village was called Dragon's Edge. The tribes of the Meatheads, Bog-Burglars, Skull-Crushers, Irontooths and Vanabards soon sought them out and were dumbfounded that dragons could work with vikings so easily. Hiccup, who went by the name Striker offered to teach them how to train and ride dragons, but they had to pay him with various resources that he needed and not to attack anyone with them, only defend themselves. The other tribes were more than willing to agree and soon they all had dragon riders and even asked Hiccup for help improving their own defenses and make things more accommodating for dragons.

Hiccup also had a surprise of his life when he went for a long flight and came across a large ice nest. He had found his long thought dead mother who was shocked that Hiccup was able to turn into a Night Furry. She was also not happy with how things went down between him and his father, but was proud that he had turned things around so well for him. While Valka would come to visit Hiccup and his tribe, she stayed at the nest as she was needed there to save dragons from trappers.

Hiccup had told his allies about the man his mother was working against and was alarmed when they told him that Drago Bloodfist was a complete madman and knew that if they did not unite against him, they would all fall to his dragon army. So the tribes all signed a treaty that made them all one nation, with Hiccup at the head.

"Man, this is crazy." says Hiccup after along day of work. "What's crazy?" asks a male night furry that was laying down on a rock in Hiccup's living room. "Oh, nothing Toothless, it's just a bit much running an entire nation of vikings sometimes." answers Hiccup. "That's your own fault, if you were not so great at leading people you wouldn't have a problem." replies Toothless cheekily. "Sometimes I wonder if it was worth saving you from the Red Death." says Hiccup sarcasticly. "Oh, Ha Ha, very funny." says Toothless with a grunt. "Relax bub, I was only teasing you, let the Alpha have some fun." jokes Hiccup. "Fine." says Toothless with a huff. "Hiccup! Are you in?" calls Gobber. "Yeah, what is it?" replies Hiccup with a sigh. "I was just wondering what was the plan for Dagur?" answered Gobber. "I need to know so I can get the smithy goin." "I left some notes for you in your office Gobber, now can you let everyone know that I am not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency." replied Hiccup. "Aye I'll spread the word." replies Gobber as he heads off.

Back on Berk

It has been a very hard five years, a large number of villagers had left to join Hiccup and the raids have only gotten worse. Other tribes have turned things around thanks to the new Dragonwing tribe on Dragon's Edge, but haven't even sent word to Berk offering to help them. Snotlout did become the heir, but Gothie did not approve. Stoick is at his limit, if something isn't done soon, Berk will fall. So he decided to go to Dragon's Edge and force them to help, luckily Trader Johann knew where to find them, all they had to do was beat it out of him. Stoick gathered his best men with him to see what was so great about this Dragonwing tribe.

When Stoick and his men got close they were surprised to see people riding dragons and the incredible defenses Dragon's Edge held. Stoick realized that the only person who could have designed and made all of it possible was Hiccup, and he was going to need his help after forcing him to leave. This was going to be the hardest thing Stoick ever had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stoick Arrives at Dragon's Edge**

It was a peaceful day on Dragon's Edge, at least if you weren't at the docks. Under Hiccup's lead Dragon's Edge had become a major trading post for all sorts of people and the docks had to be completely redone to accommodate boats coming all the way from Rome and beyond. Hiccup had accumulated a vast fortune and managed to keep the greedy Roman Empire away with his large army of dragons and incredible defenses.

When Dragon's Edge came into view, Stoick and the men he brought with were awe struck at the wealth and power it held and quickly realized that they had no hope of taking it down. "Ha! Just because they have dragons and impressive looking defenses doesn't mean they know how to use them." said Snotlout. "Hold your lounge boy." snapped Stoick. "We need to get their help, not provoke them." Snotlout sat down in a huff.

While Stoick was coming in to dock, Hiccup was alerted of their prescience. "Well it looks like he's come to ask for help at last." said Hiccup. "About time, Berk must be on the brink by now." said Astrid. "Stoick's always been stubborn about askin for help lad, even when we were younger." said Gobber. "So long as he doesn't threaten me or my mate he can stay." said Hiccup. "Aye we'll make sure he behaves." said Gobber. "Then this meeting is adjourned, now if you excuse me I need to go see my mate." said Hiccup.

As the ship came in to dock Stoick saw that ships from around the archipelago and many he didn't recognize were all docked at the port. "My word, this place is massive." said one of the men. "How in the world did this place get so big in such little time." said another. "Hey! Don't forget those traitors live here, so if you see them bring them to the boat so we can deal with them." said Snotlout. This was one of the reasons Stoick made the trip, but he really doubt that they could bring them back now. "Welcome to Dragon's Edge." said the dock master once the men came off the boat. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave your weapons at the docks if you want to go into the city." "Why? Everyone else is taking weapons into the city, why not us?" demanded Snotlout. "Simple, we do not trust you, and the chief hasn't given you permission yet either." answered the dock manager. "Fine, fine, we'll leave our weapons here, but where can I find your chief? I have important business to discus with him." replied Stoick. "Well I don't know where he is, you'll have to ask one of the other leaders." answered the man. So Stoick and his men went into the town and found that it had a massive marketplace with goods from all over the world.

As the group where wandering around looking for the chief, or someone who knew where he was, they saw Fishlegs going around making sure everything was alright, wearing fancy clothing. "Hold it right there Fishlegs!" yelled Snotlout. "You have to come with us and face your punishment for betraying Berk!" "Ha! Like I'd go anywhere with you, here I'm one of the most powerful people on Dragon's Edge." said Fishlegs with amusement. "and unlike Berk, I have people who count on me _and_ I have guards to protect me." As Fishlegs said that seven guards had come up behind him and gave Snotlout a hard look. Snotlout backed down to say the least. "Fishlegs do you know where Hiccup is, or at least the chief?" asked Stoick. "No I don't, I haven't seen Hiccup since I left Berk." answered Fishlegs. "And Striker our chief is currently home with his wife and is not to be bothered." Stoick was not happy with his answer and asked. "And what of the others?" "If you mean Astrid, the twins and our parents, they are all fine." answered Fishlegs. "Is Astrid still available? I want my maiden back." asked Snotlout. "She's sworn off marriage and leads our defenses, so leave her alone." said Fishlegs with an aggressive tone. "What! Why?" asked Snotlout. "The person she did like married someone else, they're still friends but she hasn't found anyone else yet." answered Fishlegs. "And she most definitely will never marry you after what you did to Hiccup." "And how do you know about that?" asked Stoick. "Heard it from Trader Johann." answered Fishlegs. "So you have no idea where Hiccup could be?" asked Stoick. "I would have thought a place like this would have grabbed his attention." "Sorry, but no one has heard from him since we left Berk." answered Fishlegs who then bid them adieu and went back to his work. "Let's head to the great hall, we might find some more answers there." said Stoick.

When they got there they found that the great hall was far more grand and larger than their own. Once inside Stoick noticed Gobber sitting at one of the far tables and looked like he had gotten some better prosthetices. "Gobber is that you?" asked Stoick. Gobber looked over and gave Stoick a scowl and said. "Oh, the high and mighty Stoick the Vast has come looking for help against the dragons by coming to the birthplace of dragon riding eh?" "Gobber, Berk is at the breaking point, if I don't do something soon Berk will be lost." said Stoick somberly. "Not my problem anymore, after Snotlout attacked Hiccup for no reason and you didn't lift a finger to help him, I had enough and came here." said Gobber. "Do you have any idea where Hiccup could be?" asked Stoick. "Why? So you can gut him like a fish? No dice." replied Gobber as he stood and walked away. Stoick soon realized that what had happened on Berk was known threw out Dragon's Edge and not many people were willing to give them any of their time. "Let's go see Astrid, she might know where the chief is." said Stoick.

The group of men quickly found where Astrid worked, the main fortress. An impressive structure of stone with simple yet elegant carvings along the walls. Astrid came outside on her dragon Stormfly and saw them and demanded. "What is it you want?" The men saw that Astrid had grown into a beautiful woman and was wearing a set of armor that matched the dragon she was riding. "I just want to know where to find your chief, I need to ask him something." answered Stoick. "If you really want to find him, then look where the leaders live." said Astrid "But since you can't go there without an invention or an escort, looks like I will have to take you." Snotlout was about to say something when Astrid gave him a look that could kill and he shut his mouth.

Astrid lead the men up to the highest part of the island where all the leaders lived. "Astrid what are the twins up to these days?" asked Stoick as they walked. "Ruffnut married Fishlegs and is expecting their first child soon, and Tuffnut helps out with scouting and defense." answered Astrid without looking back. "I see." said Stoick. "And no, I have no idea where Hiccup is." added Astrid. The group soon arrived at the largest house on the island. It was located at the edge of the forest and was made of stone, just like the rest of the buildings, and had a large open garden out front. "The chief likes to grow his own fruits and vegetables." said Astrid. "Most of the villagers help out in gathering food and supplies when we need them." "With all those boats at the port I'd imagine that you don't grow a lot of food here." said Stoick. "Actually besides training dragons, helping to solve dragon related problems and selling what we make here is how we make money, but we need to grow a lot of food to sustain everyone and the dragons." replied Astrid. "Luckily the dragons are a great help in making sure no one goes hungry." Soon everyone was at the front door of the house. They could hear quite a racket going on inside. "Looks like the chief and his wife are at it again." said Astrid. "They're making out?" asked Snotlout. "That's a word of it, yes." said Astrid. "Wait in the garden until they're done, you do _not_ want to bother them right now."

After Astrid left and had some other guards come keep an eye on them and waiting an hour a servant came out and told them that the chief would see them. "Man it must have been loud inside with what was going on huh?" Snotlout asked the servant. "The master was in the woods, and the walls keep out most of the noise." replied the servant. "They where outside?" asked Stoick in shock. "Yes the woods are apart of the estate and are off limits to outsiders." answered the servant. The men where told to wait in the main room while Stoick and Snotlout where brought to the chief's office. The servant knocked on the door and said. "Master Striker the representatives from Berk are here." "Let them in." came a voice from the other side. When the door was opened and Stoick and Snotlout came in they finally able to see what the chief looked like

Note: This Story is a little out of my comfort zone and I am working on other fanfictions currently, so this one isn't going to be updated nearly as often unless I come up with something good to write


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Chief Stoick the Vast meets the Dragon Chief**

"Let them in" said a voice said from the other side of the door. When Stoick and Snotlout stepped in they got their first look at Striker the Dragon Chief, and he was rightfully called so as he had large black wings and tail coming from his body, they couldn't see what his face looked like as he wore a mask and hood along with his leather armor. "So, your a shapeshifter" says Stoick in a careful tone. "Yes, have been all my life" replies Hiccup with a lower pitch than his normal one. "How long have you lived here?" asked Stoick "I left my village right after a dragon raid when I was five and found this island and learned from the native dragons and eventually became their alpha" answered Hiccup "I see, you wouldn't know where my son is? He was a shapeshifter as well" asked Stoick.

Hiccup bristled and replied "Even if I did know what became of him, I wouldn't tell you" Stoick who was not happy and also hurt asked "And why not?" "I heard what happened after a large number of your people left to gather more land for your tribe, and from the sound of it your son probably died from the high levels of poison he was aflicted with" answered Hiccup in a disgusted tone "furthermore, you did nothing to help him, and even thought he was going to turn on you" Stoick was ashamed by the fact that his actions towards his son might have doomed Berk. "Yeah, well that doesn't matter now, the chief needs your help with the stinking dragon raids" said Snotlout rudely.

A snarling was heard from off to the side and Stoick and Snotlout saw a black dragon laying there glaring at them "What kind of dragon is that?!" exclaimed Stoick in shock "The Night Furry that used to attack Berk before we captured him" answered Hiccup with a hint of amusement "That's a night furry!" exclaimed Stoick in shock "Yes, and it also what I can become, so don't try anything" answered Hiccup coolly "Aye, I can tell with you having the same wings and tail" said Stoick who had managed to get over his shock. Snotlout was not very happy, he had vowed to kill the night furry and now it appeared that he would not get his chance.

"In any case, if you want to speak to me about the raids come to the great hall later, I have other things I need to take care of first" said Hiccup. Stoick nodded and led a glaring Snotlout away. "Man bud that was an interesting experience" said Hiccup as he sat down with a sigh of relief. "So are you going to help them?" asked Toothless "Of course, just because I was chased off Berk doesn't mean I'm going to let them suffer" answered Hiccup "So are you going to go back to matting?" asked Toothless with a smug look on his face. Hiccup nearly fell out of his seat and exclaimed "Not funny Toothless! That's between me and my mate!" "Calm down Hiccup I was only teasing you" apologized Toothless "In any case I have important paperwork to take care of before I head down to the great hall" said Hiccup as he adjusted himself in his seat

While Stoick was waiting to hear that Striker was at the great hall, he wandered around the town and saw that people from places he never even heard of were walking around, going to various shops and stalls. "This place is quite the trading hub" Stoick said to himself "So, what does that matter?" asked Snotlout with a annoyed tone "Snotlout, this place could help restore Berk's fortunes after the raids have stopped" said Stoick with some annoyance. Snotlout might be the heir as he was family, but he didn't know the first thing about running a village and it drove Stoick nuts with worry on how things were going to be after he steps down. As Stoick was going around he got the feeling he was being watched and would look over his shoulder and sometimes see a strange figure looking at him before darting off somewhere

After an hour or so Stoick heard that Striker was at the great hall having dinner and helping with any issues that people were having. As Stoick came in after gathering his men, he headed over to where Striker was eating. "Excuse me chief" said one of the villagers "Yes?" asked Stiker who had lowered the cloth part of his mask so he could eat. "My dragon keeps chasing my chickens around the farm, what should I do?" answered the man. "You have a nadder right? Then take him fly more often and play with him more and he should calm down" answered Striker. "Thank you sir" thanked the man. Stoick had to wait as a few other people came up and told the chief and his counsel about various issues they had, Striker or one of his counsel members told them how to solve their problem. Stoick also saw the strange figure he had seen watching him from before eating at same table as Striker and his counsel, and now that he could get a good look at the person he could see that the person was female and looked like she didn't live on the island, but somewhere else further north. "Ah, Stoick sorry for the wait, have a village to run" apologized Striker. "It's not a problem, I have to do such things back home myself" said Stoick "So you are having an issue with dragons attacking?" asked the strange woman, who sounded familiar to Stoick. "Aye, the attacks have gotten worse, even after the night furry was captured" answered Stoick "I see, well we have been planing on ending the cause of the attacks for sometime" said Striker "You have? Then why haven't you done anything! I don't want to rule over a pile of rubble" demanded Snotlout. "Pipe down you imprudent child" snapped the woman "That is no way to speak to a chief" "She's right, now apologize" added Stoick. Snotlout grumbled out an apology and walked off to get a drink.

"Sorry about that" apologized Stoick "It's fine, just keep him under control" said Astrid "The reason we haven't done anything yet is because we are to far from the nest to have a proper staging ground" said Striker "and Berk is the closest place to strike" "But since Berk is not part of the alliance we couldn't just come unannounced" added Fishlegs "Alliance? What do you mean?" asked Stoick "Sometime ago I found a large ice nest where our friend here lives" explained Striker has he pointed to the woman "and while she was surprised at my appearance, she was more than happy to lend her knowledge to us, but also told us that she was saving dragons from a mad man" "Mad man? Who are you talking about?" asked Stoick with some fear on his face "Drago Bludfist, he's been raising a dragon army and when I told the other chiefs about him, they all agreed that if we are to stand against him we need to be united" answered Striker grimly. Stoick visibly balanced and asked "Drago Bludfist? Are you sure?" "Yes, it took some convincing on my part to make Striker see that he was indeed beyond help, but he saw the truth fairly quickly" answered the woman. "I believe there is some good in people, but that man is beyond my powers of diplomacy, and I didn't even bother trying to talk to him yet" explained Striker with some sorrow in his voice. 

"So why are dragons attacking?" asked Stoick hoping to change the subject. "There's a gigantic dragon known as the Red Death that forces dragons to bring her food, or become food. She also has minor mind control over the dragons that live there as she is an alpha" explained Striker. "So it's either bring food or be food?" asked Stoick "Right, we need to kill her, but the closest place is Berk like we said" answered Fishlegs. "So you need to be able to use Berk's resources so you can attack the nest?" asked Stoick "We can bring our own food and some for the people, but basicly yes" answered Striker "Then what is it I need to do to help end the terror of the Red Death?" asked Stoick with hope "What are you willing to do?" asked Striker critically "I promise to help change Berk to this new way of life you've created even if that means joining your alliance" answered Stoick. "That's a good start Stoick, and I think that after so much bloodshed that the people of Berk will be willing to change" said Striker "Fishlegs bring me the scroll"

Fishlegs got up and left to get the scroll Striker mentioned, and after a few minutes came back holding a large document in his arms. Striker then cleared off a space on the table and rolled out the scroll for Stoick to see. Stoick saw that it had various rules and regulations for the various members of the alliance to follow, they were fairly simple but effective. Stoick also saw that some signatures were already on it and after looking over it for sometime added his signature to it. "I hope that I'm making the right choice" Stoick said to himself. Snotlout was watching from the side and was not happy at all "I don't like this at all, Striker's going to get all the credit for saving Berk and I'll be left with being his lackey with this agreement"

It was then arranged that Striker and his best riders would come to Berk within a month to plan their attack on the Red Death's nest and help Berk adjust to a new way of life. Snotlout decided to take that time to grow resentment in the people so Striker couldn't get what he wanted and possibly get killed by them, he also let a certain deranged chief know about the visit as a backup plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hiccup Returns**

It has been an odd month since Stoick returned, his people for the most part were accepting of Striker's plan and just wanted things to be safe so that the children could grow up in relative safety. However Stoick noticed that some of the people were speaking with Snotlout in whispers and feared that Snotlout was planing something that would ruin everything. "Spitelout what is your bone headed son planing?" Stoick asked him. "I'm afraid I'm in the dark as much as you are chief, the only thing I can guess is that pig headed son of mine is planing is he plans on getting rid of that Striker man" answered Spitelout. Stoick did not like the answer he got and made plans to counter what ever Snotlout was plotting.

It was a cloudy day when Striker and his dragon riders and some dragons arrived from the air and sea. "Hail Striker, welcome to Berk" greeted Stoick as he stepped forward from the gathered crowd. "Thank you sir" thanked Striker "As you can see Berk is on its last legs" said Stoick as he waved his arms showing that many of the buildings were in bad shape and needed major repairs. "Indeed, and hopefully we can help rebuild after the queen is dead" agreed Striker. Snotlout watches everything from the shadows. A night furry lands from the large flock right behind Striker startling the villagers "That's not the furry I saw at your house" said Stoick "Oh, she's my mate, she was in the forest when you came by" replied Striker "Your mate!?" exclaimed Stoick in shock "Of course, I've known her for years and she even helped me learn how to control and master my powers" answered Striker.

The people of Berk were very surprised that the leader of the dragon riders was able to become a dragon, a night furry to be exact and that he was mated to another one. Striker gave a speech about how the dragons that have been attacking were under the control of the Red Death that forced them to bring it food or become food, and how him and his riders were going to kill it. The villagers were horrified at the information that they were given and for the most part wanted to do anything they could do the help. The people that Snotlout had rallied under him were glad to know why they were being attacked, but still wanted to get rid of all the dragons. Stoick called for a feast for Striker and his people for saving Berk from being destroyed

"That Striker is going to go down" said Snotlout to himself "and I have a good way to do it too" "Good cuz if you fail I'll take things into my own hands" said a voice from the shadows "I'm sure you and your men will still get to fight Dagur" assured Snotlout "Striker's men will be in disarray from his death, so they'll be easy pickings"

A large feast was prepared at the great hall with food that Striker had brought with and happily shared. Stoick took the time to alert Striker and his men that Snotlout was planning something against them. Striker told Stoick that he figured he was going to try something, but didn't know what it was yet. "So you're still going to help?" asked Stoick "Of course, just because someone can't handle someone else taking charge doesn't mean I'm not going to help people who are asking for it and really need it" replied Striker.

Stoick was relieved that Berk was still going to get the help they needed. Snotlout tried to poison the food with Dragon's Bane, but was stopped by Berk's cook and one of the cooks from Dragon's Reach that had come with. "Darn, looks like I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way" Snotlout said to himself.

After everyone was done eating Striker and Stoick started making plans on how to beat the Red Death and how to improve Berk afterwords. Suddenly Snotlout came charging in with his sword raised a slashed Striker on his back leaving a massive gash, luckily Striker had retracted his appendages beforehand so they weren't damaged. "AGG!" cried Striker in pain. Everyone could see that the wound was already heavily poisoned, but Striker seemed to not be overly fazed by it yet. "Snotlout! What in Thor's name do you think you are doing!" demanded an outraged Stoick "Getting rid of a threat" replied Snotlout "Striker's going to take away everything from us and leave us with nothing" "Are you mad! He'd never do such a thing! I read the treaty and understood what signing it would mean" yelled Stoick "Stoick, you know what the penitently for attacking me in such away means right?" asked Striker knowingly "Death, the sentence for attacking a chief or his family is death" answered Stoick "and I should have enforced that years ago, but I only saw a monster and not my son" "At least you realized your mistake, but I am going to have to take your only heir's life" replied Striker who had pulled out his twin blades (they were very different from his old ones and looked more oriental)

"I'm going to enjoy killing you!" declared Snotlout "I prefer to avoid killing others, but you leave me no choice you egotistical pig" replied Striker calmly despite being poisoned. Snotlout gave a war cry and charged. Striker sidestepped and slashed at Snotlout who managed to block the blow. "Ha! I'm the best warrior on Berk, you can not beat me!" taunted Snotlout "And I'm one of the best fighters in the known world so there" replied Stiker smugly. The two fighters exchanged blows and left some various cuts and gashes on each other, Hiccup had slightly underestimated Snotlout skills and figured he had used more powerful poisons this time that slowed him down pretty badly. Hiccup's allies were slightly worried about him, but they did have the proper medicine to treat him afterwords.

The fight lasted for about half an hour before Snotlout landed a powerful blow to Striker's head knocking off his helmet and knocking him to the ground. As Striker stood up all of Berk could see that it was actually Hiccup the whole time, and he looked livid. "Looks like my secrete's out thanks to you" snarled Hiccup "So the brat lived, but not for long!" yelled Snotlout as he charged as to stab Hiccup. Hiccup gave Snotlout a dark look and easily moved out of the way and then stabbed Snotlout in the gut and growled "I told you not to test me again, and now you die for your actions"

Hiccup then pulled out his twin blades as Snotlout slumped to the ground, dead. "Hiccup, it was you the entire time?" asked Stoick who couldn't believe his son had become so powerful and benevolent "Indeed, I couldn't have you try to run me threw or bring me back now could I?" replied Hiccup who sat up against a wall to steady himself. One of Hiccup's healers came over and began to treat his wounds and remove the poisoning, his mate also came over to comfort him as well. "By the way Dagur was nearby, but we captured him and his is now bound and gaged, headed back to Dragon's Edge for his trial" informed Fishlegs as he came over "Dagur was on Berk?!" asked Stoick in alarm "Yes he was, Snotlout had asked for his help, but it gave us the perfect chance to catch him" answered Astrid

"Hiccup, will you be alright?" asked Stoick with concern "Oh, I'll be fine, but don't think everything between us is fixed" answered Hiccup with his normal sarcasm "I know, but can you at least give me a chance to fix the way I treated you?" asked Stoick in a soft voice "In time, but I'm not the only one you need to make it up to" answered Hiccup "Who else do I need to make amends with, the others who left to follow you?" asked Stoick "Them and someone else" replied Hiccup "Who?" "Remember that woman who was with us when you came?" asked Hiccup "Aye, why?" "That woman happens to be my mother and your wife" answered Hiccup. Stoick took a step back in shock "Are you sure it was her?"

"Indeed it was me Stoick" answered Valka as she landed on Cloudjumper, the very dragon that carried her off. Stoick was lost for words upon seeing his long lost wife and felt very guilty for how he acted from the way she looked at him with anger and disappointment "Are ya goin to say somethin or not?" asked Valka "I'm...sorry for treating our son the way I did Val, can you ever forgive me?" replied Stoick in a uncharacteristicly sad and low voice "Like Hiccup said, in time I might, but I have a nest to help manage" answered Valka

After Hiccup was bandaged he stood up and informed Berk that he would be staying on his boat if they needed anything, but don't all come to apologize at once he already forgave them for the most part. So the plans continued to be made, with way more awkwardness now that Stoick knew that Hiccup was the Dragon Chief. Soon everything was ready for Hiccup to lead the attack on the Red Death's nest with help from the entire alliance. During the preparations Stoick asked if he could learn how to ride a dragon, Hiccup felt it was for the best for Berk, so that the changes could be made easier. So Stoick learned how to ride dragons and even befriended a Rumblehorn that he named Skullcrusher.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The Death of the Red Death**

It had been an interesting month since Hiccup came back to Berk, Snotlout had been given a small funeral, Dagur was tried and executed, Dagur's lost sister Heather became the new chief of the Berserker tribe and joined the alliance, many people on Berk started riding dragons and the group of dragons that came to steal from Berk was captured and put threw rehab. During this time Stoick managed to mend his relationship with his wife and son and had also found someone who could take over for him when he retired. Hiccup spent most of his free time in the woods with his mate, doing who knows what, or at the forge working on various ideas he had.

Members of the alliance arrived to help take down the Red Death and end its reign. "Alright tomorrow we head out to the lair of the Red Death, a monster by even dragon standers, so be ready for a fight. Remember don't kill any dragons that attack you if you can help it, they are victims just as much as we are" Hiccup told everyone who was gathered in the great hall. "What's the plan?" asked a villager "We strike hard and cripple its ability to fly and keep it outside the nest, the nest that my mother lives at is also coming to help out so we will have far greater numbers than the Red Death. It might have a very strong hide, but with so many dragons attacking it at once, it won't last" answered Hiccup "Alright let's get some sleep and be ready for the fight of our lives tomorrow" said Stoick

The next day all the riders flew off on their dragons, Hiccup changed into his Night Furry form and flew at the front of the pack with his mate by his side. Valka took charge and helped give directions and told the others to avoid being burned alive from the Red Death's column of fire. Many of the riders nodded their head in understanding, they wanted to see their families after this after all.

After an hour of flying the group arrived at the fog banks that surrounded the nest "Alright this is where the bond between you and your dragon will be tested, but have no fear that bond will protect your dragon from the Red Death's control" announced Valka "If they start acting up just reassure them and tell them everything will be alright and it should snap them out of it" "Alright lets head in" said Astrid as she followed Hiccup into the fog.

The group had little trouble getting to the nest and most of them were amazed that it was a volcano. Hiccup wasted no time and fired a massive plasma blast at the wall and roared loudly. The response was all the dragons in the nest flew off in fear as the Red Death emerged in anger for being challenged. The moment it fully came out of the nest everyone unleashed Hel upon it, the Red Death was quickly overwhelmed by all the dragons attacking it was tried to retreat back into its nest but Hiccup, his mate, Toothless and a few other Night Furries that were with them kept it from doing so.

After an hour of blasting the Red Death with everything they had, Hiccup called them off and landed at the beach. The Red Death was still alive, but just barely and was it was bleeding horribly from allover and was close to death. "It's all over the Red Death will no longer bother anyone again" announced Hiccup "It's still alive though, won't it come back with vengeance?" asked one of the riders "No, it's going to die a slow death for everything it has done, it doesn't deserve a quick merciful death" answered Hiccup "So now what?" asked Stoick "We need to be on guard for when Drago shows himself and his dragon army" answered Hiccup. Everyone knew that it was true, while they did just beat a big threat to them, a even bigger one was still out there.

"But let's go back and celebrate our first major victory as an alliance today and start planning for Drago tomorrow" said Hiccup. Everyone cheered and flew back to Berk to celebrate, and boy what a celebration it was.

While Hiccup was celebrating his mate called him over and gave him some wonderful news, after trying for so long he was going to be a father at last. Hiccup fainted from joy and when word reached the party goers they congratulated Hiccup, Valka and Stoick. "Great, now I'm going to be a father as well as running an alliance" said Hiccup sarcasticly once he recovered from his shock.

 **Note: This tale is almost done, freeing me up to work on a new fanfiction along with my two current versions of pokemon, yeah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Five Years Latter**

It's been five years since Hiccup and his friends defeated and killed the Red Death, since then the alliance that Hiccup had created had only grown stronger and Berk had regained the wealth that it once had. Hiccup and his mate's eggs hatched and Hiccup became the father of five little mischievous shapeshifters. During the entire time Hiccup and the members of the alliance heard very little of Drago or his dragon army, but they did put the word out about the man and learned that the man was spotted near Rome.

"Hiccup how was your day?" asked Valka as she came into Hiccup's office "Fine, the kids have been driving me up the wall lately since they learned how to fly, but besides that fine" answered Hiccup slumping into his seat "Yes being a parent does have it's disadvantages" agreed Valka

"Hiccup! I need to talk to you! It's an emergency!" yelled Astrid as she came running in the room "What is it Astrid?" asked Hiccup "It's Drago, he's been spotted to the northeast of Iceland" answered Astrid "and he appears to be headed this way" "Send some scouts out and find out what he's up to" said Hiccup "We can not be caught off guard" "And I will warn the nests to retreat to the central region of the alliance for safety, we don't need Drago growing any stronger" added Valka "Good I'm going to call a gathering to inform everyone the situation" said Hiccup as he stood up from his seat alert and looked ready for a fight.

By the end of the week all the leaders of the alliance had gathered at the great hall on Dragon's Edge. "Thank you for coming as soon as you could" addressed Hiccup "Now let me tell you what we know on the current situation on Drago, he's been seen coming this way with a large army of both men and dragons thankfully my scouts have confirmed that he does not have an alpha under his control yet"

"What does that mean?" asked Stoick "It means that his control over his dragons is not absolute as alphas have the power to control other dragons" answers Hiccup "Like you can?" asked Big Boobed Bertha "True I do have that power, but that is not how I rule" answered Hiccup "and the same can be said for most other alphas" "Hiccup's right, we know what can happen when a dragon abuses that power with the Red Death" agreed Astrid

"So what do we do?" asked one of the other leaders "We gather our forces and get ready to stop Drago once and for all" answered Hiccup "Where should we stage the battle so it is in our favor?" asked Big Boobed Bertha "From the direction and speed Drago is coming, Berk is the prime location as it is right in his path" answered Hiccup "Then we must relocate those can not fight along with Berk's treasures" said Stoick in response "Agreed, we want to avoid as many deaths as possible" agreed Hiccup

So it was decided that the alliance would prep Berk for Drago's arrival and get most of the villagers off the island. Hiccup in the meantime told all the dragons under his rule that Drago will try anything to trap them and to watch out for them. Luckily Hiccup had captured one of Drago's men and easily got him to change sides (Eret son Eret, or however it goes)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **The End**

It was two days after Berk was evacuated when Drago and his army arrived at Berk. Hiccup's plan was to have Stoick find out what Drago wanted from him first and then go from there. Hiccup and all the leaders also had made contingency plans in case any of them die in the fight against Drago, including Hiccup.

The sight that Drago and his men saw as they approached Berk was an island that was in the progress of adding very high quality defenses, not that they would work very well against their dragon army (or so they think). The men and Drago saw that Stoick and some of the people were waiting for them (non aggressively as to lure them into the trap)

"Well well, so you lived" said Drago when he saw Stoick was still alive "It'd take more than a little fire to kill me" replied Stoick "Now what is it you want?" "Your surrender of course" answered Drago with an evil grin "unless you want me to burn your precious island with my dragons"

Stoick knew that without Hiccup's help Berk would have had no choice but to give in to Drago, but since he did and they had a plan Stoick replied with a sigh "There's no way Berk can survive an attack from so many dragons, so let us go to the great hall and get this over with" Drago was pleased that another tribe had bowed to him all thanks to the beasts he had, though he still wished that he had found an alpha to command "Very well led the way"

As Stoick led Drago and his men to the great hall everyone else was making their last preparations for the fight that they were about to have "Hiccup I pray to Thor that we make it out of this alive" said Astrid "Me too Astrid, and I'm not just praying to the norse gods either, I'm prayin to the dragon gods as well" replied Hiccup

As Stoick began to walk up the stairs that led to the great hall a horn was heard, and as the sound faded war cries came from all over Berk as numerous vikings and dragons burst forth from various areas. Vikings from the forest and great hall along with numerous dragons along with whispering deaths and the screaming death bursting out of the ground from the opposite direction effectively surrounding Drago and his army, and to top it all off Hiccup and his night fury friends came swooping down from the top of Berk's mountain

"What is this?" demanded an outraged Drago "A trap" answered Stoick as he pulled out his massive warhammer and charged. And so the battle for the future of the alliance and the fate of the dragons began and it was a massacre, for Drago and his men. Hiccup had made such amazing preparations that the warriors/dragons for the alliance fought alongside each other and covered any weakness that someone else had, that didn't mean that non of them died but there were far less losses for Hiccup's side than for Drago's.

As the battle went on the nests that Hiccup had befriended arrived and lent their aid as well, this made Drago even angrier as who ever was responsible for this had somehow managed to get some alphas on his side, while he had none. That's when he saw him, the Dragon Chief in all his dragconic glory cutting down his men and knocking aside his dragons like they were nothing. Drago had heard rumors of the man, but dismissed them as some fantasy made up to scare him and his men, clearly they were true, and Drago was livid and with a roar charged at Hiccup.

Hiccup saw and heard Drago coming for him and quickly got ready to face him and end him once and for all. "So the stories of a man that has the wings and a tail of a dragon are true, but not for long" said Drago as he brought down his bullhook, but Hiccup blocked it with his twin blades "And I have heard plenty about you and how much of a tyrant you are" replied Hiccup as he forced Drago back with a push. Much of the fighting had stopped by this point as both sides saw the two leaders fighting and waited for the outcome.

Hiccup and Drago traded blows for about twenty minutes, then Drago took an upward swing with his bullhook giving Hiccup a deep gash across his body. Hiccup responded by taking advantage of Drago's lasp of defense to thrust his twin blades threw Drago's chest, killing him instantly, and then threw Drago some feet away. Drago's men were shocked that Drago had been killed, but were also happy as their tormentor was now dead. Hiccup then collapsed onto the ground "Hiccup!" cried Stoick, Valka, Gober, Astrid, Fishlegs, B.B. Bertha, Toothless and Hiccup's dragon family as they came running over to him.

When they reached Hiccup they saw that Drago had fatality wounded him, but Hiccup was able to kill Drago before scumming to the massive wound that went upwards on his body "No my son, why" said Stoick in a small voice. Everyone was deeply saddened by loss of Hiccup the Dragon Chief, and the man that united not only the tribes, but showed the world that dragons could be their friends. The members of the alliance thankfully had all agreed on a course of action in case Hiccup did die, they just didn't think that it would actually happen.

The funeral for Hiccup and the others who had died in the battle was the most glorious ceremony that was preformed in the entire history of the vikings. Thanks to the plans set in place by Hiccup in case of his death allowed the alliance to continue and when his eldest child came to age would take their place as the head of Dragon's Edge, and take their seat on the ruling counsel that would manage the alliance.

And thus Hiccup Herrendous Haddock the Third, or better known as Hiccup the Dragon Chief died fighting for what he believed in and saved the world from a madman. The people that he had touched and changed mourned his death for years but life moves on and in time the alliance that Hiccup had created kept his legacy alive and continued to grow and bring people together from all over the world

 **A Final Note: Sorry for killing off Hiccup, but have no fear he moved on to a better place amongst the gods while Drago went to suffer for eternity for his sins. I will post an epilog about how Hiccup's actions changed the course of history**

 **Side Note: I'm sorry if things were worded poorly or wasn't up to snuff with other Httyd fanfictions, this was my first go at a Httyd fanfiction**


	9. Epilog

**Epilog**

It had been four months since Hiccup the Dragon Chief died protecting the future of the vikings and dragons for years to come and things have had managed to hold together without him, all thanks to the ingenious plans Hiccup had made before hand. Most people felt that Hiccup knew that he was going to die in that fight, but didn't know for sure.

Hiccup's mate was very distraught over losing him, but remained strong for their five children; Shadowfire, Hiclight, Moondancer, Shadestill and Spitflare. Hiccup's children were very saddened by the loss of their loving father and missed the silly tales he would come up with, Hiclight being the oldest knew he had to make sure when the time came to take his father's place and do his legacy honor.

As the years went by the story of Hiccup's life was kept true to every detail, so no one would think that any of the tales were just mere fantasy that someone made up. As time went on the people who personally knew Hiccup slowly passed away one by one until Stoick was the last one left and he used his last days making sure that Berk's history would not be forgoten.

Hundreds of years passed and the Alliance that Hiccup the Dragon Chief founded grew stronger and stronger eventually encompassing the areas where Norway, Sweeden, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Greenland, Poland, Estonia, Lativa, Lithuania, Belarus, Newfoundland, Labrador, Quebec, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, Scotland, Faroe Islands would normally be as well as controlling the area around Moscow.

The government of the Alliance was that of a democratic republic unlike most of the world that was ruled by monarchs, but they held their ground and helped the other counties when the remains of the Roman Empire finally caved in by offering support. This led to things like the Dark Ages and the Black Plague from happening and a general improvement in living standards compared to the normal course of history

Over the years Hiccup's decedents would take the throne, but for the most part the government was ran by the ruling counsel that was elected by the people from the different parts of the land they controlled. When ever a war happened to break out between the other kingdoms they stayed out of it, unless they were attacked then the offender regretted their actions very quickly. The alliance kept the secrete of how to train dragons to them selves for many years, the only people they did share the knowledge with were their allies, the UK, USA, France, Ireland, Italy, Greece, Japan, China, Korea, Egypt, Russia, Romania, Mexico, Canada, Peru, Brazil, Turkey, Ukraine, Israel, Jordan, Spain, Madagascar, India, Venezuela, Costa Rica, and others; they all had to swear not to tell or show anyone that they did not trust how to train dragons and that they will keep a very close eye to make sure that they listened

Exploration was much easier thanks to the dragons and the alliance made first contact with the Native Americans long before Christopher Columbus and also met the Aztecs, Incas and Mayans making peace with them all and were surprised to find that they to had dragon riders, not as many but it did help relations between them as their dragons could translate for their riders. The same happened when the alliance meet the Asians as dragons were revered. This led to the whole world becoming connected a lot faster than normal and many of the other lands were willing to trade with these other lands, not that they could readily attack them as the alliance was watching their backs

The scientific community was able to flourish thanks to the alliance as Hiccup was a man far ahead of his times and not even the rise of Christianity could stop it. Speaking of theology, the alliance was able to show the mid eastern people that while there were a lot more evil dragons that lived in their area, most dragons were not and over time dragons became accepted among them. It did help that a higher power scolded them for their closed mindedness, reminding them that the savior told them to open their eyes and embrace others as if they were their own and love their enemies. So thanks to the higher power setting them strait and opened them up more to new ideas and letting them know that it was okay to find out how creation worked scientific discoveries were made sooner than they normally did

The industrial era still happened at the same time as all the following eras so all discoveries made afterwords still happened on time. So if we looked at their world compared to ours in 2017 we find that most of the world is actually at peace and that the alliance is still as strong as ever known as the Eternal Dragon Alliance with people riding dragons as well as planes, cars and boats, just not nearly as many as dragons can carry just as much as a small car. Due to dragons being around people had to keep pollution under control otherwise dragons would avoid the area like the plague and not return until it was cleaned up.

Slavery didn't last nearly as long due to the fact that the alliance outlawed it, but dragons made up for it and could do more than people. Equality was such a big thing in the alliance that by our day in age there was no difference on how people were treated based on gender or race. This did not mean that there was world peace, but it was fairly close. Wars happened at a less frequent rate and many kingdoms slowly turned into their more democratic versions of today. The massive populations in Asia also didn't reach such high numbers due to dragons taking up space and people didn't have to worry about making sure their family survived as much. The world population compared to ours is about 1/3 less due to some of the food going to the dragons. Also due to the dragons certain plants and animals were saved from extinction and the rain forests weren't damaged thanks to advances in farming techniques and boulder class dragons being able to till the land and help keep it fertilized

So in all their world is a better place with much of it's rich history surviving, people not going hungry nearly as much, people getting out more, dragons in nearly every household (the smaller ones that could fit), improvements in building codes so that houses didn't burn down from grumpy or angry dragons, people getting along with each other better, etc...

All this due to a shapeshifter who fought for what he believed in and showed others the truth about dragons. His decedents still ruling over the Eternal Dragon Alliance with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock XXXXXXVIII being the current Haddock in charge

 _Fin_

 **Note: Man that was a bit hard to put together, but now that this tale is done I can move on to another fanfiction. If you wonder which one I might do then look at my profile page as I put a list of stories I plan on doing at some point. Thanks for being such loyal readers and I hope to see you again in my next venture**


End file.
